


Сложные жизненные ситуации Ким Мингю, или Воннаби-нуар Ли Чихуна

by yehet_ohorat



Category: Day6 (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Dark!Jihoon (kekeke), Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Russian, top!Jihoon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehet_ohorat/pseuds/yehet_ohorat
Summary: В жизни Ким Мингю накопилось слишком много трудностей.Дорогому бро за пять часов в городе Л, проведенных в бреду и голоде.





	Сложные жизненные ситуации Ким Мингю, или Воннаби-нуар Ли Чихуна

**Author's Note:**

> ЭТО КРЭК, РЕБЯТА.

Весь мир Ли Чихуна сводится к дарку и нуару. Во всяком случае, именно так себе представляет ситуацию Ким Мингю, в очередной раз спуская штаны. Ли Чихун не прощает ни малейшей провинности, в особенности — ему, а наказанием служит секс. Никакого спанкинга (это слово Мингю прочитал онлайн), ничего сверхъестественного. Обычный очень злой секс. Наверное, это можно было бы назвать насилием, однако… при размерах хуя Ли Чихуна, Мингю считает происходящее лучшими моментами своей не то чтобы просветной жизни. 

Чихун скользит внутрь, и растяжение минимально. Чихун упирается ему в простату, и чтобы не заорать от восторга, требуются определенные усилия. Мингю на седьмом небе, и хорошо еще, что Чихун наказывает и уходит, а не проверяет, что там у Мингю спереди, потому что кончает Мингю каждый раз как боженька. Это определенно первая сложная ситуация в жизни Мингю. 

Не подмахивать почти невозможно. А еще ведь нужна орать при проникновении и начале фрикций. (Вроде как больно и неприятно.) Актерские навыки Мингю оставляют желать лучшего, но он кое-как справляется, да еще умудряется нарываться почти на еженедельные наказания. 

Однажды Чихун решает наддать нуара. Он зол после тренировки — на всех сразу, но особенно на Мингю, конечно. Он расстегивает джинсы и говорит угрожающе: 

— Никакой смазки. 

Мингю настораживается, но когда Чихун входит в него, чуть не орет от восторга. Растяжение и легкое жжение — как раз то, что нужно, и он забывает дышать. 

— И? — спрашивает Чихун. 

Мингю понимает, что облажался как никогда. С его уст должен был сорваться крик боли и ужаса, а он занимался тем, что подавлял вопли восторга, кусая губы и даже язык. Запредельный. уровень. сложности.

— Очень… больно, — говорит он, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, чтобы не стонать. 

Чихун почему-то удовлетворяется этим ответом и продолжает двигаться. Мингю наконец-то чувствует себя заполненным и кончает быстрее своего обожаемого карманного тирана, но тот ничего не замечает. Вытаскивает хуй и уходит, бросив на прощание какую-то фразу. 

Плохо становится только тогда, когда Чихун, видимо, вычитывает что-то онлайн. Он кружит вокруг Мингю, как маленькая смертоносная акула, потом зажимает в углу и уточняет, почему постоянные наказания не сказываются на танцах Мингю. 

Жизнь Мингю состоит из постоянных сложных ситуаций. Например, он не может объяснить, что хуй Чихуна может только доставлять удовольствие, но никак не мешать хоряге. Поэтому он виновато пожимает плечами. 

Маленькая акула плавает вокруг еще несколько дней. Потом она подбирается вплотную и, вместо того, чтобы учинить долгожданное наказание, выдает: 

— Я понял. Ты гениальный танцор, но тебе больно из-за нашей… дисциплины. Придется придумать что-то другое. 

Мингю даже дышать перестает. Но Чихун верен своему слову, и наказания прекращаются.

После записи на каком-то шоу (все они слились в бесконечное пятно) Мингю подползает к Сынчолю и спрашивает: 

— Хён. Ну а вот если бы ты решил научиться танцевать, ты бы как поступил?

Сынчоль, конечно, воспринимает все не так, и Мингю спасается бегством. Из своей ситуации он видит только один выход: прокачаться в дэнсе, — и тогда, возможно, Чихун вернется к наказаниям. Он идет к Сынгвану, но Сынгван зевает и отвечает что-то в том духе, что Мингю совершенно безнадежен. Он поет это на манер арии из, кажется, «Кошек», и Мингю спасается бегством. Не хватало только весь мюзикл среди ночи слушать. Теперь, когда наказания носят неопределенный характер, рисковать не очень-то и хочется. 

Комнату Вернона он сначала обходит стороной, потом просовывает голову внутрь. 

— Слышь, хоуми, — говорит он, старательно имитируя любимый новояз Вернона. — Допустим, нужно научиться всякому там… бибоингу?

Мингю с ужасом представляет себя и бибоинг, но он очень плох в рэперстве и тамошних терминах, поэтому полагает, что такой вопрос сойдет. 

Вернон смеется из влажной темноты. 

— Хоуми, ты сломаешь все стены в нашей студии, йо, и тут что-то должно быть про твою мамочку, но я ее очень люблю. Куда ты приперся? Вали к Сунёну. 

Мингю захлопывает дверь с некоторой надеждой. Он идет к Сунёну, но потом понимает, что не знает, что ему сказать. И это третья сложная ситуация в жизни Мингю. Говорить Сунёну не хочется вообще, но выхода нет. Ему нужно стать звездой их танцевального коллектива, несмотря на то, что Мингю не имеет понятия, куда девать руки, а куда ноги.  

Да и Сунёну явно не до проблем Мингю. У него тринадцать человек к каждому камбэку. Ему регулярно снятся кошмары, в которых они на сцене одеты, как Monsta X, и об этом знает вся общага. Монстры — отличные ребята, но всем понятны опасения Сунёна, но всем понятны опасения Сунёна. Еще иногда у него бывают реально темные моменты. И тогда ему снится сцена, все эти двенадцать дебилов. Они выходят на сцену и танцуют как Wanna One. Сунён орет во сне, и Джуну приходится его будить. 

Джун, в свою очередь, в гробу видел эти кошмары. У него ебаная группа, в которой большая часть корейцев, с которыми приходится говорит по-корейски. Он бы с удовольствием обошелся знанием двух слов: «Где туалет?» — ведь у него ебаные танцы, которые приходится переделывать к каждому перформансу. Если повезет — через раз. И эти свои блядские четыре часа в сутки он хотел бы потратить на СОН, а не на то, чтобы будить Сунёна. 

Поэтому в ответ на просьбу Мингю Джун демонстративно храпит. А будить Сунёна самому — ну… Это проще застрелиться два раза. 

Мингю почти в отчаянии от возможности потерять наказания навсегда. Можно, конечно, пойти к Чонхану и попросить помощи, этот дьявол с мраморными скулами резца (Мингю не уверен кого), конечно, в курсе всего. Он некоторое время мечется по общаге, пока не понимает, что Чонхан снова заснул в туалете. Мингю уже жалеет, что затеял все это, но теперь приходится искать Минхао, Эйса-ши. Тот невероятным не только втекает на стулья на всяких дэнс-практиках, но и вскрывает любые замки. 

Мингю находит Минхао в его комнате, что странно, и Минхао даже не особо протестует, что странно вдвойне. Берет какие-то приблуды из мира настоящих мужчин и отправляется к туалету. И десяти секунд не проходит, как дверь открывается. В туалете немного неожиданно оказывается еще и Джису, не только Чонхан. И они явно не спят. 

Минхао — судя по опущенным глазам — ничего не хочет об этом знать. Ни-че-го. Он вообще предпочитает делать вид, что по-прежнему не говорит по-корейски, потому что это безопаснее. По крайней мере, его никто не пытается разбудить ночью. 

— Минхао, слушай, а ты не мог бы научить меня танцевать? — выпаливает Мингю, походя прилаживая замок на место и думая, чем бы его прибить. 

Минхао вздрагивает, отвечает: 

— Шенме? Шенме миндзы? — и уходит спать. 

Мингю почему-то уверен, что сейчас самое время представиться, но он никогда не был настоящим спецом в китайском. Ему остается Чан, последний из дэнс-юнита, и надежды тоже остается маловато. 

— Малой? — говорит Мингю. — Слушай, а можно… ну мы с тобой потренируемся, и я типа танцевать буду получше. 

Слава богу, здесь хотя бы новояза не требуется. Малой долго трет глаза, сетует на то, что завтра в школе тест, а тут приперлась каланча-хён, и наконец требует Чонхана и пожрать, а там и за танцы можно будет поговорить. 

Перед Мингю медленно вырастает каменная стена. Их омма занята с их Шуа, а это все-таки первый пункт в списке требований. Если Мингю чему-то и научился от Чихуна (не считая того, чтобы кончать без рук), то это последовательности. Впрочем, он уныло плетется на кухню, понимая, что малого придется кормить. 

Собственная проблема так и остается нерешенной, и это очередная самая сложная ситуация в жизни Мингю. 

Чтобы последняя стала еще более захватывающей, из своей комнаты появляется маленький темный властелин Чихун. 

— Вот какого ты шляешься и не даешь спать всей общаге? — спрашивает он, поплотнее запахиваясь во вполне симпатичный халат. 

(Вот же милашка!)

— Может, зайдешь ко мне на минуточку?

Сердце Мингю пропускает удар, а в голове шумит из-за недостатка крови. 

— Хотя нет. — Губы Чихуна вытягиваются в тонкую линию. — Тебе нужно восстанавливаться и танцевать нормально, а я только мешаю. И вообще, что мы торчим тут в коридоре, пошли на кухню. 

Мингю совсем бессильно плетется в указанном направлении. Он уже благополучно забыл про еду для малого и думает, что хоть пожрать можно будет лишний раз, если уж жизнь в целом не удалась. 

На кухне обнаруживается Вону с красными глазами. «Вот же гребучие тени,» — думает Мингю. Вону что-то пишет в молескине. Мингю выхватывает блокнот из-под его носа и зачитывает текст. Среди голд, машин и женщин обнаруживается тонкий намек на французскую поэзию и Сунёна. «Или не такой тонкий, раз я понял,» — самокритиканствует Мингю, пока Вону показательно сердится и пытается забрать свои каракули. Ну ладно, свой летящий почерк. 

— Спать. Развели тут… я не знаю что. — Чихун, как всегда, краток. 

Физиономия Вону приобретает трагический оттенок. Он хочет молескин и дальше писать про Сунёна, отчетливо понимает Мингю, как никогда сочувствуя этому идиоту. Он возвращает блокнот и мрачно тянется к холодильнику, пока Вону исчезает в ночи. 

— Ты стал танцевать еще хуже, — безаппеляционно говорит Чихун. — Боюсь, мне придется перевести тебя на другой вид наказания. Будешь мыть ванную. Зубной щеткой. 

Мингю кусает губы, и в этот момент в туалете что-то падает. Судя по звону, ремень с пряжкой. «Пидорасы, — беззлобно думает Мингю. — Ремень, с пряжкой, и не у меня.» Но это лишние, отвлекающие мысли. Мингю нужно изображать энтузиазм. НАКОНЕЦ-ТО ЕГО ПЫТКА ЗАКОНЧЕНА. И это — еще одна сложная ситуация в жизни Ким Мингю, а какая — он сбился со счета. 

Чихуна непроницаем. 

— И последнего раз тоже не будет? — делая радостное лицо, уточняет Мингю. 

По крайней мере, он надеется, что оно радостное, а не трагичное. 

В его голове крутится какая-то мысль. Что-то про хипстеров, молескины и танцы.

— Я же Дино поесть обещал! — спохватывается он. 

— Есть? В постели? — надменно приподнимает бровь Чихун, и Мингю плывет от умиления.    

— У него проблемы, — честно пытается объяснить он. 

«Какие еще проблемы? — читается на лице Чихуна. — В моей группе не бывает никаких проблем.» 

Мингю чувствует приближение своих. Раньше это бы его порадовало, но теперь он гениальный танцор, и точка. 

Как и в любой проходной двор, в кухню вваливается развязный Сокмин в огромных наушниках, из которых явственно доносится «Dance Dance». Судя по лицу, Чихун забывает сразу обо всем, включая Дино и наказания. В это время можно успеть продумать план, хотя Day6, конечно, крутые очень, а Чихун начинает отчитывать Сокмина за полное пренебрежение дисциплиной (так и говорит, вот же милый какой!). Тяжело. 

Только вспоминая их встречи наедине, Мингю чувствует возбуждение. Это совсем никуда не годится, такого безобразия Чихун точно не потерпит. К счастью, Чихун пока занят, поэтому Мингю старательно визуализирует рожи Nu’Est, не прошедших в финальный состав Wanna One. Это безотказное средство приходит на помощь Мингю и сейчас. Он снова может мыслить связно, вспоминает Сунёна… но тут явно не хватает какой-то детали. Деланно печальный Сокмин как раз выметается в ритме дэнс-дэнс, пока Чихун закипает и краснеет. Мингю умиляется, и снова становится как минимум непросто. 

— А ты что тут стоишь? — недовольно спрашивает Чихун. — Хотя стоп. Мы о чем-то разговаривали. 

Раньше все бы решилось моментально. Чихун потащил бы его к себе. Наклонил. Вошел. 

…Мингю снова начинает вспоминать рожи Nu’Est. В туалете падает еще что-то. Мингю склоняется к мысли, что эти гады специально роняют предметы в заданные промежутки времени, а сами прислушиваются. Вот же чертовы сплетники. 

Чихун прокашливается. Ах да, надо изображать радость от перспективы драить туалет. Получается не очень хорошо. 

— DANCE WITH ME! — вдруг доносится из соседней комнаты, приходясь как нельзя кстати. Придется проставиться Сокмину. 

Кто-то с китайским акцентом орет: 

— Дайте поспать уже, бляди!

На лице Чихуна отражается ужас. ПОСЛЕ ОТБОЯ. НИКТО НЕ СПИТ. МАТЕРЯТСЯ.

Вокруг Мингю летают бухие сердечки. 

— Что это такое, — тихо говорит Чихун. — Это же бардак. Правильно Джун орал. 

Мингю думает, что это был не Джун, а потом снова умиляется. 

Сокмин кричит, что все поправит, но Day6 продолжают маршировать по планете. Чихун вскакивает из-за стола. Все, ринулся порядок наводить. Мингю долго смотрит ему вслед, а потом слушает, как Чихун распекает Сокмина и обещает отнять все флэшки с Day6, да и Интернет отрубить. 

Не очень понять, как он собрался это делать, но неважно. Мингю идет искать зубную щетку. С этим тоже проблема. Запас, выигранный на Weekly, давно подошел к концу, а брать щетку кого-то из этих головорезов? Не, себе дороже. 

Навстречу ему вываливаются Чонхан и Джису. 

— П-подслушивали, — неуверенно говорит обычно стеноломный Чонхан. 

Джису пытается прикрыть короткими волосами шею. Ну и пусть пытается, все равно жизнь Мингю сломана. Вечное мытье туалетов, чтобы не расстраивать Чихуна. 

— С-сунён, дубина ты эдакая, — говорит Джису, светя шеей и всеми четырьмя, пятью, шестью засосами. — Сдай ему Вону. Он сделает из тебя звезду балета. 

Чонхан задумчиво кивает, придерживая Джису за талию. 

Звезда балета — все-таки сложновато. И, стоп, Сунён? А он-то тут при чем?

— Ну ты тормоз, — пораженно выдыхает Чонхан. 

По ходу, последнюю мысль Мингю озвучил. 

— Это почему еще? — обижается Мингю. — А вы… А из-за вас замок надо менять. 

Чонхан испускает трагический вой и тыкает Джису под ребра. Мингю зачарованно смотрит на шею, что они делать-то собираются с этими восемью? Девятью? Немного Mac, сверху Bobbi Brown, потом Max Factor и залакировать краской для лодок? Чтобы от пота не сходило? 

— Сдай Вону, — деловито заявляет Джису. — А замок — ну его. Не надо чинить. Никто не знает, что его можно поддеть и открыть, а нам пригодится. 

Мингю закатывает глаза. 

— Сунён почему, думаешь, будит всю общагу? — спохватывается Джису. — Про Wanna One отмазки. Ему похлеще кошмары снятся. 

— Наяву, — вносит сумятицу Чонхан. 

— Ну ты только представь, — продолжает Джису (э, нет, их минимум десять), — Вону из застенчивого очкарика вырос вот в этого инкуба. 

— Какого, блядь, куба, — не выдерживает Мингю. 

— Я же говорил, ты с ним попроще, он красивый, ему можно, — чуть укоризненно говорит Чонхан. 

Мингю почти уверен, что думает он про одиннадцатый. У Шуа самая красивая шея, по признанию фанаток, во всяком случае. Хотя Чонхан явно не отказывается. 

— В то, во что вырос, — многозначительно поправляется Джису. — А Сунён как был, так остался. 

Сунён классный, думает Мингю. Нет, правда. Особенно, когда не дерется из-за расстановки с Чихуном. А Чихуни злой и милый…

На этот раз горестно и тихо воет Джису. Рука Чонхана смыкается совсем, и он повторяет: 

— Красивый. Можно. 

— Ну про кого было в этом рэпе? — умоляюще спрашивает Джису. 

— Ну про Сунёна, хоуми, — отвечает Мингю, чувствуя себя на экзамене. — А у них что… взаимно? 

Джису и Чонхан одновременно закатывают глаза. 

— Мы пошли. Будущее звезды балета… Давай уже. Сунён. Беги, буди и радуй. Джуна только не трогай. Ты и так у нас на честном слове держишься. 

— И не вздумай. менять. замок, — очень ласково улыбается Джису на прощание. 

Из этого всего Мингю уясняет три вещи. Надо рассказать Сунёну про Вону. Замок менять нельзя… Нет, пожалуй, две. 

Он горестно плетется к Сунёну, не зная, что и делать. И тут его посещает озарение. Ну вот, только Чонхан и Джису куда-то растворились. Можно же… можно попросить Сунёна сказать, что Мингю звезда. Для такого роста — прекрасная координация. Да и вообще сделать фейковые крутые проходки. Ну типа как у Wanna One. Мингю реально не знает, почему Сунёну не снится эта группа. Хотя Вону, наверное, все-таки аргумент. 

Сунён. Вону. Замок не менять. Вону, Сунён. Замок. Мингю решает действовать по мере поступления воспоминаний в мозг. Ангельская улыбка Джису стоит перед внутренним взором и слегка устрашает. Вот же парочка ангелов подобралась.

Он заходит в комнату Сунёна и тут же оказывается убит прицельным пинком в плечо с верхней кровати. 

— Джун-хён! — возмущается Мингю, а потом молится богам, чтобы пинок оказался отточенным смертоносным СОННЫМ оружием. 

В ответ Джун продолжает храпеть. Мингю стирает пот со лба и шипит:

— Хёёёёёёен. 

Выходит зловеще. 

Храп Джуна становится не только негодующим, но еще и довольно жутким. Мингю уже жалеет, что попал в эту кровожадную группу. 

— Ну чего тебе? — ворчит Сунён, с трудом потирая глаза. — Дай поспать, чудовище. 

— Я красав… красивый, — обиженно говорит Мингю. — Мне так хёны сказали. Красивый, а значит — можно!

Сунён тихо стонет.

— Ой, да, — спохватывается Мингю. — Вону, короче, пишет про тебя стихи. То есть рэп. То есть больше на стихи похоже. Ты бы поговорил с ним!

Мингю выбегает из комнаты под истошный вопль молодого Тангуна с нижней кровати и китайские ругательства с верхней. Теперь можно будет и фейковую гениальность состряпать. В спину ему несется китайский мат. 

С другой стороны, а согласится ли Сунён, только что пролетевший мимо него на второй космической? Еще он, кажется, прихорашивался…

День определенно выдался тяжелым. Ладно, думает Мингю. Вону сдал. Что теперь. Замок поменять, чтобы Чихуни порадовался. Хёны, конечно, просили не…

В ванной он натыкается на Чихуна и сшибает его с ног. Раньше за подобное Чихун бы не церемонился. 

Но Чихун сидит на полу и смотрит на Мингю снизу вверх. Очень снизу вверх. Молча. У Мингю отказывают сразу все жизненные системы и мыслительные процессы. 

— Хён, — говорит он. — Пожалуйста. Накажи меня. 

А потом поднимает Чихуна с пола на руки. Это ритуальное самоубийство, но Чихун молчит, и Мингю обреченно понимает, что на этом сейчас все закончится. И придется драить раковину на кухне мягкой тряпочкой. А то и бумажной салфеткой. 

— Х-хён? — хрипит Мингю. 

Тормоз-тормоз-тормоз, мелодично напевает странное эхо в его голове. 

— Наказать, значит? — спрашивает Чихун не очень уверенно. 

Воцаряется неловкое молчание. Где-то снова что-то падает, и Мингю уже на сто процентов уверен, что они это делают специально. 

— Наказать, — кивает он и нервно сглатывает, запоздало вспоминая о том, что надо быть почтительным: — Пожалуйста. 

Чихун медлит с ответом. 

— Так тебе это все нравилось? 

Это очередная очень сложная жизненная ситуация Ким Мингю. Сказать, что нравилось, — Чихун может расстроиться. Его дисциплинарная мера не имела воздействия. А врать Мингю уже не может. 

— OH GIRL OH SWEET GIRL MY BABY, — очень своевременно доносится из комнаты Сокмина. 

Мингю почти роняет Чихуна под отборный китайский мат, очень пугается, прижимает его к себе покрепче… и вдруг каким-то образом его целует. Последний миг жизни — зато какой! 

Последний миг длится секунду, потом вторую, потом третью, да и вообще как-то затягивается. 

В какой-то момент Мингю осознает, что Чихун не сопротивляется, а как раз наоборот, очень активно участвует в процессе. И это так странно, но чертовски приятно. Потом Чихун отстраняется. В воздухе пахнет жареным — наверное, малой все же добрался до кухни. 

— Я с тобой все это делал, — говорит Чихун. — Почему тебе нравилось?

Мингю медлит с ответом. 

Чихун опасно щурит глаза. 

Мингю молчит. 

— Я жду, — жестко говорит Чихун, все еще на руках у Мингю. 

Тот слегка теряется. Ну ладно, сложная, но теперь просто безвыходная к черту!

— ЕППОСОООООООООООО, — выводит, кажется, Вонпиль, кажется, жестокий краш Сокмина. 

— Мненравятсятираны, — скороговоркой выдает Мингю.

И снова целует Чихуна. И Чихун почему-то явственно не против. 

— Отнеси меня в комнату, — командует Чихун. — У тебя такой длинный… список провинностей. 

— А ты говорил, «наукисс, наукисс», — приглушенно доносится из комнаты Чонхана и Джису. 

Мингю, протискиваясь по коридору с Чихуном на руках, успевает подумать только об одной вещи, прежде чем мыслительные способности покидают его окончательно. Замок все-таки надо сменить. 

 


End file.
